You'll Be Safe Here
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Raven had never known what it was like to feel safe, or to feel anything at all, until someone shows her. Sweet little oneshot for RobRae fans everywhere.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** Here I am again, everyone! This is just a sweet, kinda sad little one-shot songfic I made up in my spare time. I know that some of you might be saying "Why doesn't she just update her other stories rather than start new ones?" Sorry, but I'm stuck on those, and I'm in the mood to do this! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans… yet. I also do not own the song "You'll be safe here" by Rivermaya.

Raven sat on the Tower rooftop, gazing at the shimmering reflections of the sunset at the bay, not unlike shattered pieces of tinted glass spread out as far as the eye could reach.

_**Nobody knows  
Just why we're here**_

The sun blended the blood red, orange and purple in a twist atop the soft billows of clouds, indicating the end of the day and promising to rise again the next.

_**Could it be fate  
Or random circumstance**_

Raven sighed wearily. Seeing the beauty all around her, instead of cheering her up, it had the opposite effect.

_**At the right place  
At the right time**_

It had been the day after time momentarily stopped, the day after the end of the world was predicted in a tell-tale, depressing prophecy. The day after her birthday, the one she wished never came at all.

_**Two roads intertwine**_

Thinking of her destructive, supposedly "sweet" sixteen brought back the terror that someday, the world will see its last, that her accursed father will claim her. That was the part that horrified her the most.

_**And if the universe conspired  
To meld our lives  
To make us  
Fuel and fire**_

She didn't want to destroy, she didn't want to kill. But when she was born, it was predestined that someday her father will use her to take control, and she was to help him. It was supposed to be a matter of choice; but she had no say in the part about her ruling an unwilling kingdom alongside a demon. But she would never claim that throne. At least, she didn't want to.

'The skies shall burn  
Flesh shall turn to stone  
The sun will set on your world  
Never to rise again!'

She hugged her knees closer to herself, resting her chin on them. Thinking about those terrible words made her want to… cry. But she willed herself not to, it was going to take more than that.

"I didn't know you were here."

_**Then know  
Wherever you will be  
So too shall I be**_

The softly spoken words startled her. She didn't even hear footsteps. Still, she kept her gaze on the sunset, refusing to look at the intruder.

_**Close your eyes  
Dry your tears**_

"Are you okay? You missed dinner."

No response.

She felt the newcomer sit beside her.

She knew who it was. She just didn't want to look at him, not even after all they've been through yesterday, especially because of that..

_**'Coz when nothing seems clear**_

"I hope you're alright. About yesterday."

_**You'll be safe here**_

She loathed him for that. For that soft, concerned voice he used when he uttered those words. It made her feel twice as horrible. She wished he wouldn't be so kind… and patient… and genuinely worried, not after yesterday.

**_From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears_**

He helped her, suffered with her, but at what cost?

"I'm fine," she whispered, through gritted teeth.

_**Weary heart**_

He left the conversation, focusing on another subject.

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?"

She found herself replying to that. "It's lovely."

_**You'll be safe here**_

"I once read the book. You know what the sun looks like?" He asked, then, without waiting for a reply, he continued.

"He looks like he slit his wrists in the ocean. And that the moon, she was just watching him die, like she had driven him to it, waiting ever so patiently as the blood of the sun spread all over the water and she then she would take over.

"Of course, the sun would always rise, and when dusk comes that day, the moon watches again as he dies, a painful, evasive and… and kind of exquisite death. And they would do it, every single night.

"Every night, until both of them wears out, and all we'll ever see is darkness. Cold and unforgiving darkness, and then the world will be no more."

_**Remember how we laughed  
Until we cried  
At the most stupid things  
Like we were so high**_

There was a silence among them, which got both of them thinking.

Raven found the story interesting, but too familiar. Yes, the world will come upon a time when the sun, nor the moon, would shed all of their blood and they would never be able to reign in the sky again. Then darkness, a powerful, eternal darkness would cover the land. It would turn cold, freezing, but how can it be cold in hell? Hell, yes, that was what it was. Before the world will come to its end, hell would rule in it first.

_**But love was all that we were on  
We belong**_

"Kind of imaginative when you think about it, huh?" The one called Robin laughed bitterly, realizing his mistake in bringing up such a sensitive subject. Of course, he had realized that mistake minutes ago.

Raven didn't find it all so funny, now that she thought about it again. In the future, when all would be gone, he would be the sun, and she would be the moon, and she would watch as he died an agonizing death.

_**And though the world would  
Never understand  
This unlikely union  
And why it still stands**_

She looked at him now, masked eyes trailing after the last of the sunset. The face, so calm, so innocent. It hurt so much she wanted to punish him for the trust she saw on that face, to raze it from him now so she would be spared the sight of his face when that trust he so held in her was betrayed.

_**Someday we will be set free.  
Pray and believe**_

"I know what its like," He started to say, head still resting on his arms.

_**When the light disappears**_

"I might not exactly be going through what you are. But I saw most of it yesterday.

_**And when this world's insincere**_

"I only realized now that I actually know what it's like."

_**You'll be safe here**_

She nodded absently, not even fully understanding what he was saying.

He now fixed his eyes on her, in an almost dreamlike way, like he was watching her from a distance.

_**When nobody hears you scream**_

"You see, I came up here, not to tell you a story about the sunset…"

A ghost of a smile crept up to her face. "I figured that much."

_**I'll scream with you**_

He breathed deeply. "I wanted to tell you that I knew what it's like, until I realized that I wanted to mean it too.

"And now, I really, really mean it."

_**You'll be safe here**_

"That's good." She said, pointblank.

"Now I know why you're so… empty."

"Pardon?"

"Empty. Drained of emotions. First, you have to control your powers…"

"I choose to be empty of worthless feelings, Robin," She spat, almost angrily.

He ignored her remark. "And secondly, because you find out you're going to use those powers you fought to control to do something you really don't want to."

At that moment, an unfamiliar sensation filled Raven, like imaginary tendrils were pulling at some river of water imprisoned behind her eyes, and two streams of hot salty water poured down each side of her face. A quiet sobbing emitted from her now shaking frame, and she blinked several times to let extra tears fall, all of them running, passing her cheek and ending at her chin, falling like chunks of debris when there's an earthquake. The tears released their grip on her chin and fell on her hands, slightly wetting her gloves.

_**Save your eyes  
From your tears  
When everything's unclear  
You'll be safe here**_

Robin inched closer, albeit too closer, and put a hand on one of hers, perhaps to comfort, but Raven shoved it off.

"Are you happy now?" Her voice quivered slightly, her tone no more a plain monotone, but brimming with emotion, barely hiding pain and despair gathered from all these years.

_**From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Wounded heart**_

"Are you happy now?" She repeated her query. "I'm no longer empty. Is that what you want?"

_**You'll be safe here**_

"It doesn't make me happy to make you cry, Raven." He said the sentence normally, but anyone sharp enough could see that he was breaking down from desperation. "It doesn't make anyone happy at all, especially you."

_**When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here**_

Suddenly amethyst eyes widened. "What am I doing?" She looked around nervously. "I could destroy something…"

A finger on her lip silenced her. "Look around, Raven. There's nothing to destroy." The hand motioned to cup her face.

_**When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here**_

Raven pressed Robin's hand against her damp cheek. "My powers can destroy anything. They can destroy the world. They can destroy whatever is around. They can even destroy you." She opened her eyes, fear was apparent in them.

"Can they destroy someone's heart?" Robin gripped her shoulders. "You put off so much to be in control, you kept everything inside. And now, I'm afraid, even your soul is wearing away."

She let him wrap his arms around her in a gentle yet firm embrace. "And Raven… Raven, I want to help you heal yourself. I would do anything, anything at all, for you to be free."

_**In my arms  
Through the long cold night**_

Raven sighed. How can one boy make her feel so safe, so special, and yet so scared? She was happy, happy than she had ever been, to know that he would have given anything to lift this burden off her, and scared that a time will come when she would have to destroy him too.

_**Sleep tight  
You'll be safe here**_

"I…" She murmured. "I don't want to get my heart broken again, Robin. Please, not now that you just promised to help me mend it.

"If you keep doing this, I fear that…"

"I know," Robin said softly, like he had done before, his arms still full of her.

_**When no one understands  
I'll believe**_

"But maybe, just maybe, just for tonight… you could enjoy your freedom, before you lock yourself away again."

More tears fell, and this time it wasn't only Raven's.

_**You'll be safe**_

They hadn't noticed, but the sunset they had been watching had slowly turned into a black night, so deep and huge there was no escaping it. She blinked, and suddenly there were tiny dots off light littered all over the once dark sky.

_**You'll be safe**_

Suddenly, a single drop of water made its way on top of her head. At first she thought she had only imagined it, but it was followed by one more. And soon enough, it was raining, a gentle shower that had droplets patting against their skin, leaving them wet yet dry at the same time.

She thought that Robin hadn't noticed the rain, but he whispered, hoarsely in her ear, "We should head back inside. You might catch a cold."

"Let's stay here. The rain… it feels… perfect."

_**You'll be safe here**_

As quickly as those words left her lips, he took her hands and urged her to stand up. Once they were both in an erect position, he caught her mouth in his in a soft, sweet kiss. Then and there, Raven wondered if she would ever feel this secure another again, and risked having her heart broken, because she knew would never feel the emotion surging through her right now for the rest of her life.

_**Put your heart in my hands**_

"Thank you." She said quietly, resting her forehead against his, which was the only time she noticed that instead of the white lenses of a mask, she was staring into bright blue orbs.

"You're… you're safe now, at least… at least for today." He stammered, still holding her close. "As long as I'm around.

"I promise."

_**You'll be safe here**_

And Raven did feel safe, more than she had ever felt before, as the two of them shared this one night of freedom, against the world, and all the troubles it heartlessly put on their shoulders.

_**You'll be safe here**_

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? Was it too cliché? Or perhaps too mushy? It made me sad when I wrote it. How 'bout you? I haven't watched Birthmark yet, but I wrote this fic from what I gathered. If I got some details wrong, tell me and I'll happily repost this fic. There were also some references to "Tithe" by Holly Black, it's an awesome book! I don't think most of you know the song as it was by a local band in the Philippines, but, I say it again, the title is "You'll be safe here" and it's by Rivermaya. Please tell me what you think about this, flames are welcome, but don't you dare flame the pairing!

REVIEW!


	2. I Promise

**Author's Note: I shouldn't really post this… but I had the sudden urge to do so. A poem based on my one-shot "You'll be safe here." I advise you read it first for this to make sense, but whatever… here goes. Enjoy.**

Coz the sun will rise and fall

And when the morrow comes

The day will be no more

When eternity fades forever

I'll be holding your hand

As we touch the raindrops

Shattering against our skin

I'll be holding you close

For the end won't divide us

If ever you might forget

I'll always be waiting

When heaven loses its stars

And when the reign of fire burns

Remember what I said

When we watched the

Eternal colors delve in the sunset

I'll be listening, whispering in your ear

Feeling your heart beat

Against mine

Don't worry

Coz even if the end

Comes too soon

I'll be doing my all

Making sure you're alright

When there is nothing

I will be your everything

Coz nothing will tear us apart

Even as the end comes

I promise…

**REVIEW!**


End file.
